


A Platonic Bet

by whyamisad



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith, Boys In Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Just Dudes Being Dudes, M/M, Morning After, Protective shiro, Smut, The gang finds out, and they were roommates!, best friends bang, blowjob, broganes, it’s a party, it’s “platonic”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyamisad/pseuds/whyamisad
Summary: “No, Lance,” Keith struggled, “I’m not just going to platonically bottom for you so you can work out your sexual frustration.”“I bet I can get you to come untouched before I come.”
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 391





	1. Chapter 1

When Lance sighed for the third time in 10 minutes, Keith was done. Lance had been moping around their apartment for the past 3 days and refused to tell his best friend what was wrong. 

“Just spit it out Lance, this is getting annoying,” he complained.

Lance just sighed again.

“I swear to Christ, Lance. I will call Hunk and tell him not to bake chocolate chip cookies for tomorrow night.”

Lance narrowed his eyes, “You wouldn’t dare.”

Keith glared back. “Try me.”

Lance held the stare for 10 seconds before giving in. “You just wouldn’t get it Keith.”

Uh oh. Lance sounded...genuinely upset? Keith scooted closer to him on the couch, pausing Criminal Minds on the TV. The lazy Saturday plans were set aside, as Keith knew Lance needed some attention.

“Come on Lance. Who helped you put that mask in your hair last week? Give me some credit,” Keith scoffed.

“No, no it’s nothing like that Keith, trust me you wouldn’t get it,” Lance said firmly.

Keith bit back his frustration. “Lance. We both know you’re dying to talk about something. Just get it out.”

Lance twisted against the arm of the couch to look Keith in the eye. “Really, dude. You really want to know?” Keith nodded. “Fine, I’m horny, man.”

Keith flinched back, browns crinkling. “What.”

“See I told you,” Lance said vindictively. “Nyma and I broke up 3 months ago and I literally haven’t been with anyone since. I’m going crazy.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Seriously? First of all, I can’t believe this was the big issue,” Keith said, irritated. “Secondly, 3 months isn’t that long, so shut up. You can survive without sex.”

“Well that’s rich coming from you. You bring home a guy like every week!”

“You never had a problem with that before. Why don’t you do the same?” Keith questioned, defensively.

Lance sighed. “Well that’s the problem. I feel like I lost my touch or something. I can’t find anyone I want to bring home.”

Keith laughed. Lance glared at him. “Oh shit,” Keith whispered, “you’re serious. Lance you had like 5 girlfriends in one semester our sophomore year, and you seriously can’t find anyone?”

“I dunno man. I’m just bored.” Lance sighed. 

Keith rolled his eyes and reached over to restart the show. There’s no point in trying solve this issue, it’s not like there’s anything Keith can do about it.  
Before Keith could hit play, Lance grabbed his wrist. “I have an idea,” he announced. “Let’s have sex.”

Keith blinked, uncomprehending.

“Like, the two of us, Keith,” Lance explained, as if Keith was deaf.

Keith wanted to laugh, attempted to brush off the comment as a joke, but he could only exhale sharply. Did Lance know? There’s no way Lance knew, he’d been so subtle! Hiding a crush from your best friend for 3 years was hard enough, but when the crush was on your best friend? Almost impossible. Yet Keith had done. And if every time he brought a guy home he pretended it was Lance? Well, that was his own  
problem. 

Lance was clearly waiting on a response, but all Keith could do was blush and try to remember how to breath. It was a struggle right now.

“Right?” Lance said, “it’s not a bad idea.”

“Lance, it’s a terrible idea,” Keith sputtered weakly.

“Nah, I mean come on it’s been a while since you’ve had a guy over, too. It’ll be good for both of us.”

“No, Lance,” Keith struggled, “I’m not just going to platonically bottom for you so you can work out your sexual frustration.”

Lance would not back down. “Cmon Keith. I’ve heard you, we both know you like it. It’s cool, let’s just try it.”

“You listen to me?” Keith cried, mortified.

Lance scoffed, “I mean, you’re pretty loud, man.”

Keith blushed and tried to hide himself in the couch.

Sensing Keith’s discomfort, Lance backtracked. “Look, lets just try it and see what happens.”

After regaining the ability to speak, Keith tried a different angle. “Lance, you’re straight,” he argued. “Could you even handling having to touch another dick? Because you’re not going to get me to come untouched, so something’s got to give.”

Lance had the gall to look offended. “Are you doubting my sexual prowess? I could totally get you to come untouched.”

Keith almost laughed, “Lance, you definitely couldn’t. You don’t know the first think about gay sex.”

“Actually,” Lance counters, “I’ve watched gay porn, so I think I know what I’m doing.”

Keith looked at Lance, seeing him in a new way. His straight best friends watched gay porn? Yeah, that’s not straight at all. “I can’t believe you. Porn is way different from real sex. Coming untouched is a bit harder than they want you to think.”

“So prove it.”

Keith searched for words, “I don’t-I don’t have to prove that to you.”

“Yeah, you do.” Lance smiled. “I bet I can get you to come untouched before I come.”

Keith narrowed his eyes, sensing a competition. “Oh yeah, pretty boy? Well I don’t think you can.”

“If I do, you owe me a new Star Wars LEGO set.”

The tension deflated as Keith broke down in laughter. “You fucking nerd. Of course that’s what you want. But fine, you’re on.”

“You’re on,” Lance challenged back, narrowing his eyes in focus. “Let’s go.”

Keith froze. Could he actually do this? Have sex with the guy he was in love with and have it mean nothing? Keith knew that there was a chance he would regret it, but he also knew he loved Lance and he would have him in anyway Lance was willing. If this was all Keith could get, he’d still take it. 

“You’re room’s probably best, right? Do you have lube?” Lance asked.

Keith had to hold back his hysterical laughter. Yup, this was really happening. “Yeah, let’s do this.”

Lance silently followed Keith to his bedroom, watching Keith lay down and grab a bottle of lube from his nightstand drawer. Lance went to follow, but Keith fixed him with a look. “I should probably do this part on my own, Lance.”

Lance pouted a little, looking upset. Why would he be upset? “No offense, Lance, I just have the most practice.”

Lance smiled a little at that. “Oh yeah, I know. You love butt stuff.”

“Ew,” Keith stoped himself from gagging. “Don’t ever say that to me again.”

“Okay, okay,” Lance held his hands up. “Is there- I mean, can I help you, or something?”

Keith considered that. “I don’t think you're ready for that Lance. Just,” Keith gestured to Lance’s crotch, noticing that he was half-hard already, “get yourself ready.”

Keith took a deep breath to calm himself, and then he was pulling off his t-shirt and shimmying out of his sweatpants and boxers. He ignored Lance who was also undressing, attempting to pretend he was alone in his room on a normal Saturday night. He stroked himself a little, getting himself up to half-hardness before he squeezed some lube into his hand. He warmed it up a little and then reached down between his legs. 

At that, Lance scooted down the bed. Keith froze. “What are you doing,” he asked, fingers held above his entrance. 

“I want to watch,” Lance said simply.

Keith died a little inside. “Lance, you're straight,” he reminded, mostly for himself. “Why do you want to watch me finger my asshole.”

“Stop,” Lance protested. “It was sexy, don't ruin it.”

Keith gave up on arguing and focused on the task at had. Inhaling softly, he stroked two fingers over his hole softly massaging it to relaxation. He pushed one finger in, moaning softly at the resistance. He moved the finger slowly before he was ready to try another. Moving his knees higher and bracing his feet flat on the bed, he pushed a second finger in, moaning loudly. He was almost loud enough to block out Lance’s moan, but not quite. Keith ignored it and continued on.

After a few thrusts, he scissored his fingers, stretching himself. He continued on for a few minutes trying to be gentle but becoming impatient. Quickly, he pushed in a third finger, biting back a whimper at the near painful stretch. Shit, Lance was right: it had been a while. Thinking about Lance, picked his head up to see how big Lance was and determine how much stretching Keith really had to do. Keith couldn’t withhold his whimper this time.

“Holy shit, Lance,” Keith muttered. Lance looked up, eyes dark and heated. “I thought you were one of those guys who was all talk. That’s...big.”

Lance grinned in a slightly predator way. “Think you can handle it, princess?”

Keith swallowed, but just continued his preparation. He was going to need a lot more stretching before he’d be ready to take Lance. 

Finally, after a while of scissoring and fingering and thrusting, Keith felt ready. Well, as ready as he could be to be fucked by his best friend.

“Okay,” He whispered. “I’m ready.”

Lance looked at him, smiling softly. “Okay, I grabbed a condom. How do you want to do this?”

Keith didn’t respond, just flipped himself over onto his hands and knees. He leaned down to his elbows and tilted his hips up, presenting himself to Lance.

Lance whimpered at the sight. “Holy shit,” he groaned.

Keith tilted his head to the side, avoiding looking at Lance. “I-just-whew-I...I'm pretty loud-”

“Oh, believe me I know,” Lance interrupted. Keith could hear the smile on his face.

Keith blushed furiously, thankfully that his face was in the pillows. He would never be able to say this if he was facing Lance. “Shut up. I just mean that I might talk, but you're fine to keep going unless I say stop.”

Lance paused, “Are you sure? We don't have to do this if you really don't want to.”

“No, I'm fine I just wanted to warn you that when it’s good I kinda...blabber. A lot,” Keith explained.

“Oh believe me, it’s gonna be good, princess,” Lance shot back. “And got it. Consent is sexy.”

Keith started to laugh, but choked when he felt Lance’s fingers brush against his hole. He seemed to just be exploring, tracing his finger around the rim, rubbing his thumb against Keith’s taint. When he slipped a finger inside, Kieth couldn’t hold back his moan. 

Lance leaned forward and kissed Keith shoulder gently, trailing his lips up his neck. “You ready?” He breathed into Keith’s ear.

Keith didn't have the brain function to respond, just nodded his head. 

“Okay, baby.” Lance pulled back and lined himself up. Carefully, he pressed into Keith, going slow. He thrusted softly, groaning as he went, until he got to the hilt.

“Fuck,” he muttered. “You’re so fucking tight, baby.”

Keith whimpered, struggling to adjust to Lance’s girth. 

Lance pulled back slightly, hand going to Keith’s hip. He thrust back in, allowing Keith to acclimate. 

He continued to thrust gently, going slow but deep as he himself got used to the new sensation. Keith whimpered the whole time, finally beginning to thrust his hips back in time with Lance’s thrusts.

“You like that, princess?” Lance whispered. “You feeling good? Shit you feel incredible, baby. So good for me, princess.”

Keith pushed his face deeper into the pillow, muffling his response. He was never this sensitive during sex. He could take dick like a champ. Yet he felt himself quickly coming apart under Lance’s deep thrusts. He was so big, much larger than Keith was used to and the added length made Keith feel like he was being pulled apart at the seams, stretched past his breaking point in the most intimate way.

Lance gripped Keith’s hips firmly in both hands, twisting him up slightly. The adjustments caused the next thrust to strike directly against Keith’s prostate. 

Keith cried out, as louder than any noise he’d made so far and pushed himself back onto Lance.

Lance grinned. “Aw was that it baby? Did I find your sweet spot? You’re falling apart so pretty right now. You feel so good.”

Keith couldn’t hold back his cries as Lance thrust harshly, hitting Keith’s spot every time. All too quickly he could feel himself approaching his orgasm. He felt the pressure build up in his groin, and he pushed back against Lance frantically. His hands fisted in the sheets as his breaths came in sharp pants.

“So good. It’s so good. Harder, Lance, harder, please-” Keith’s pleas fell apart into whimpering as Lance harshly fucked him into the mattress.

“Are you close, princess? Are you going to come on my cock? Come on, sweetheart, go ahead. Come for me, baby.”

Keith moaned loudly as his body reacted to Lance’s filthy words. He felt himself losing control of his body as Lance’s thrust became faster. He cried out as he came, cock twitching and spilling onto the sheets.

Lance paused his thrusting, grinding his cock deep into Keith to help him through it.

“Shh, shh. Good job, princess. You did such a good job,” Lance soothed. Keith could only whimper in response.

Before Keith could register what was happening. Lance was thrusting again. His pace was even faster than before, thrusts becoming deep and punishing. He grunted in time, his grip on Kieth’s hips tightening.

Oversensitive, Keith felt tears pool in his eyes. “Uh uh,” he moaned with each of Lance’s deep pushed. “So much, its so much. Ahhhh.”

“You’re good. You’re doing so good, baby. You can do it, baby.” Lance grunted as he continued.

Keith continued crying, “Mmm it’s so big. So good. Ugh. Uhh.”

Lance’s thrusts devolved, becoming sloppy. Pushing deep and hard one final time, he groaned as he came, falling against Keith’s back.

Keith fell flat onto his stomach, struggling to breath as he tried to recover.

After a minute, Lance rolled over, gently pulling out of Keith. Keith whimpered at the sudden loss, feeling empty. Lance dispensed of the condom before rolling back over and running his hand soothingly across Keith’s back. “You doing okay there, princess?”

Shit. Lance really needed to stop with the pet names; it was making it hard for Keith to focus. “Yeah. Yeah I’m good.”

Maybe Keith should just open up. This would be the perfect opportunity. Keith wasn't dumb, Lance clearly wasn't as straight as he thought. Besides, how many people platonically have sex and never do it again? This could be Keith’s chance to tell Lance how he felt, maybe figure out how Lance felt, too. Keith took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak.

Lance leaned over and softly kissed Keith’s shoulder. “So, I'm thinking the Anakin pod racer?”

Keith stiffened. “What,” he said flatly.

“Well,” Lance grinned, “I got you to come first and untouched, which you didn’t think I could do , I might add. So you owe me.”

“Ugh, screw you,” Keith mumbled kicking Lance away.

“Just did, princess,” Lance crowed.

Welp. Maybe they’ll talk next time. For now, Keith settles in for a nap, Lance laying close beside him.


	2. Chapter 2

Keith awoke to warmth and softness and sun shining through the blinds. He sighed in satisfaction and snugged back into his covers. Back into...a warm body? He froze as he remembered the events of last night. Fuck. FUCK. Not only had he slept with Lance but he’d actually slept with him. And Lance was cuddling him. There was no denying it. The taller man was snoring softly with his chin resting on Keith’s head, his arm slung around his waist, and his legs intertwined with Keith’s shorter ones. Fuck indeed.

Suddenly everything was too much. Keith felt his eyes burn as he realized how fucked up this whole thing was. He could fuck and cuddle his best friend, but he couldn’t love him. As much as Keith loved being held in Lance’s arms, he couldn’t handle it for a second longer.

Carefully, he extricated his legs and then the rest off his body from Lance’s grasp. He quickly grabbed the closest set of clothing, because of course they were both still naked, he had cuddled with a naked Lance, and rushed out of his room, not bothering to see if Lance had woken up.

He dressed in the bathroom, examining his reflection. How could he look the same yet feel so different? He couldn’t live with Lance anymore. This was getting out of hand. After being roommates in college for 3 years and now living together after graduation, he and Lance had been through thick and thin together. But Keith he wouldn’t be able to survive like this anymore, admiring Lance from afar. Not when he now knew what he was missing. He could stay with his brother for a little bit. Shiro would be more than willing, Keith didn’t visit him nearly enough.

Desperately in need of coffee, Keith snuck to the kitchen. He miserably sat at the table, staring blankly at the wall while he waited for the pot to finish. Out of habit, he poured two cups, putting extra sugar in the left one. In Lance’s. Realizing what he’d done, Keith sighed. Lance was always in his thoughts, even when he didn’t realize it.

As if he’d been summoned, Lance cleared his throat behind Keith. Keith whipped around, eyes going wide. Lance hadn’t gotten dressed, instead he just stood there in his boxers. His hair looked wild, as if he had been running his hands through it, the way he did when he was anxious. 

Lance took a deep breath, looking resigned. “Look, Keith,” he started, “We need to talk.”

Keith panicked. Would Lance ask him to move out? Was Lance going to move out? He opened his mouth, struggling to find words, but Lance just help up his hand.

“Wait, Keith. I really need to talk. So, just...listen. I am so sorry,” Lance’s eyes were heavy and sad. “I shouldn’t have done...last night shouldn’t have happened. I had no right to ask that of you, and I feel terrible. I wasn’t honest with you and I-just. I’m so sorry.”

Keith frowned, taken aback. “I don’t— I- what do you mean?”

Lance sighed. He looked up at the ceiling as if trying to decide an internal struggle. “You know what: this is it. I have to tell you. Nyma didn’t break up with me.”

“What the hell?” Keith couldn’t have been more confused. Where did Nyma play into this?

“I broke up with her. She thought I had feelings for someone else, and she was right. I couldn’t be with her when I would never be able to fully love her, not when I-not when I loved someone else.”

Keith looked expectantly at Lance, still lost.

“Oh my god,” Lance exclaimed. “How dense are you? Do you really need me to spell it out for you? I have feelings for you Keith. I like you. Maybe more than that. I wanted to have sex with you last night. With you.”

Time froze. Keith was confident his heart had stopped beating and he was dead. He didn’t hear the crash of a mug shattering on the ground. The feeling of hot coffee on his pants snapped him back to the present.

“Shit, Keith!” Lance grabbed a towel from the counter and knelt down to clean up the coffee Keith had spilled when he dropped his mug.

Mechanically, Keith retrieved the broom and swept up the broken shards of the mug. Then, he sat down in at the table, still struggling in disbelief. 

Lance glanced at him nervously. “Keith, man. Can you just say something. Anything?”

“Are you being serious?” Keith asked cautiously. “Do you mean it?”

Swallowing, Lance nodded. 

Keith stood up an approached Lance, who looked at him as if he was a fearsome animal. Clearly, he didn’t expect Keith to reach up and wrap his arms around Lance’s shoulders, to step up on his tip toes and softy press his lips to Lance’s.

Lance froze for a millisecond before he surged into action. He swept his arms around Keith’s waist, kissing him back firmly. Keith’s lips were slightly chapped, but still so soft, his mouth warm and inviting. 

After what could’ve been hours, Lance pulled back slightly, still holding Keith close. “What does,” he paused, trying to catch his breath. “What does that mean?”

Keith laughed. “It means I like you, too, dumbass.” He leaned in to kiss him again, but Lance pulled back again. 

“Are you serious?”

“Yes, I’m serious. Lance, I...I’ve liked you for a while. Like, a long while.”

Lance’s jaw dropped. “Are you shitting me? We could’ve been doing this for months?”

“Years,” Keith corrected, blushing slightly. “but, in my defense, I thought you were straight!”

Lance chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. “Me too. Well, until about a year ago. And then later I realized I liked you. And you were a guy...so.”

Keith smiled, endeared. “I’m glad you're not straight. I wouldn’t have been able to take it for much longer.”

“But you take it so well, baby,” Lance whispered, suggestively.

Keith flushed brightly. 

Lance had the nerve to laugh. “I don't think I’ve ever seen you blush until last night. Do you like it when I call you names, princess?

“Stop,” Keith said, weakly, his body already responding to Lance’s voice.

“So responsive,” he teased. “Do- I mean we don’t have to but- do you want to-”

“Yes.” Keith kissed Lance firmly, adding heat to the previously chaste kiss. Lance responded in turn, growling as he pulled Keith’s body against his. Lance’s growing erection pushed against Keith’s hip, showing that he was similarly affected.

Huffing into the kiss, Keith dragged Lance back to his room. Before he could get to the bed, Lance pushed him up against the wall and kissed him harshly. He dragged his lips down to Keith’s jaw, then farther, onto his neck. Keith moaned at the delicious sensation. Lance’s mouth latched onto Keith’s neck, sucking harshly. Keith whimpered in response. Lance suckled at Keith’s neck for what felt like an eternity, sucking and biting and kissing. 

Eventually, Keith pulled on his hair, tugging him back up for a kiss. “Come on,” he whispered. “Let’s go.”

“Mmm. Stop. Let me enjoy this, I’ve been waiting for months for the chance.”

At that Keith melted. Fucking sap. 

Lance’s hand tugged at Keith’s shirt, his eyes questioning. Keith smiled and pulled his shirt off. Lance trailed his hand across Keith’s chest, brushing against his nipples before pressing against his stomach. His hands eventually stopped at the waistband of Keith’s pants. “Can I,” He started. “I mean, I don’t have much experience but can I-”

Keith’s brow crinkled. “Do you want to suck my cock?” Lance nodded silently, blushing. “Really?”

“Yes, really,” Lance said, exasperated. “I mean I’ve only done it once but still.”

Keith raised his eyebrows. “With who?”

Lance dropped to his knees, not meeting Keith’s eyes. “It doesn’t matter. I wanted it to be you. Please, princess?” At that he looked up to meet Keith’s eyes.

“Fuck,” he exhaled sharply. “Yeah, yeah of course.”

Lance liked his lips, unbuttoning Keith’s pants and pulling them off along with his boxers.

He wrapped his hand around Keith’s cock, obviously intimidated but refusing to back down. He kissed the tip gently. Meeting Keith’s eyes, he laved the tip in tiny kitten licks.

“Fuck,” Keith whimpered.

Lance continued on, dragging his tongue down the whole length, focusing on the prominent vein. He licked back up, flicking his tongue against the underside of the tip.

“Holy shit, Lance.” Keith brought his clenched hands from their place braced against the wall to rest again Lance’s head, burying them in his hair. “You’re so good.”

Lance gradually got more comfortable, becoming more energetic. He braced one hand against Keith’s thigh and wrapped the other more firmly around the base of his cock. He took Keith into his mouth, stretching his lips around him. 

Keith’s breaths came quicker as Lance bobbled his head. He didn't take him deep, afraid to choke, but he used his hand to cover the rest of the area. He twisted his tongue around the tip, sucking deeply. 

Suddenly, Keith was pulling Lance off, gasping. “I’m close. You need to stop.”

“It’s okay. I want it,” Lance reassured, going back down. Keith gasped faintly as Lance bravely took him deeper, sucking with purpose. He flicked his tongue against Keith’s slit, and that was it. Keith groaned as he came, filling Lance’s mouth. Lance pulled back, choking slightly, but swallowing nonetheless. 

Keith stayed frozen, struggling to catch his breath. Lance shakily got to his feet, similarly out of breath. They made eye contact and then Keith was pulling at Lance firmly, kissing him deeply. His own taste in Lance’s mouth spurred him on; his tongue explored, dancing filthily with his Lance’s own.

Keith flipped them around, shoving Lance forcefully against the wall and slipping his fingers into the waistband of his boxers. “I can’t wait to have this in me again,” he muttered into Lance’s mouth. 

Lance pulled back, questioning. “You want to go again?”

Keith quirked a brow, “Now who’s doubting your sexual prowess? Don’t think you can make me come again?”

“Oh, I definitely can,” Lance grinned, rising to the challenge he found in Keith’s eyes.

Keith pulled back and bounced onto the bed, Lance right behind him. He lay back, mirroring his prep position from yesterday. This time, however, Lance wouldn’t be dissuaded. 

“I want to do it,” Lance argued. “I know what I’m doing.”

Keith fixed him a look, but caved after a moment. “Okay, do your thing, pretty boy.”

Keith laid back to relax, coming to terms with the fact that the love of his life was about to finger him.

Lance squeezed out some lube, warming it as he stroked his other hand up and down Keith’s thigh. 

Carefully, he traced one finger around Keith’s rim, acclimating himself to the idea. For a minute that all did, just trailed his fingers around Keith’s most sensitive area, rubbing softly.

Keith whined impatiently, already becoming hard again. “Hurry up.”  
Lance complied without argument, slipping his pointer finger inside of Keith. He gently pulled it back out and in, over and over. 

“I’m not going to break Lance, I need more,” Keith whimpered.

Lance huffed. “I’m trying to make it good for you.” But he slip in a second finger and went a bit faster. He spread his fingers, watching intensely as Keith’s hole stretched to accommodate the intrusion. 

Keith was breathing harshly, but soon pushed himself down onto Lance’s fingers, grinding them deeper.

Soon, Lance was pushing in a third finger, thrusting with gusto. Keith’s hole shown with lube, squelching lewdly. Lance took a deep breath in preparation and then curled his fingers up, searching for the spot he knew would drive Keith wild. After a few tries he found it. 

Keith’s keen was confirmation. His back twisted off the bed as he arched in pleasure. “I’m good, I’m so ready, Lance,” he said desperately. 

Lance kissed his hipbone softly, then his other. He rolled on the condom as Keith started to turn over. Lance stopped him with a hand on his hip.

“Can we do it this way? I want to see you this time,” Lance whispered. “I just-I want to see you.”

Keith smiled, laying back down. “Sap.” 

Lance didn't bother to deny it as he kissed Keith deeply. He let their breaths mingle for moment before he fully pulled back. He reached down lining himself up, as Keith wrapped his thighs around Lance’s hips. 

At the first brush of Lance’s cock against his hole, Keith moaned. Lance pushed him, as gentle as the first time. Keith didn’t rush him; he needed time to adjust, too. Even with the prep, Lance’s cock was still a lot and Keith breathed harshly as he struggled.

Eventually, Lance was fully seated inside. “You good?”

Keith nodded, wrapping his legs around Lance more firmly to urge him on. Lance didn't waste time after that. He had been hard for what felt like hours, and he knew he wouldn’t last long. He propped his hands up next to Keiths head, and Keith wrapped his hands around Lance’s wrist, holding him securely. As Lance’s thrusts grew stronger he held eye contact with Keith, the intimacy almost frightening. Keith felt himself tear up. He was becoming quite the crybaby the past few hours. “You’re so good, princess. You feel amazing baby,” Lance groaned.

Keith moaned when Lance found his prostate again, whimpering when he ground in deep. “I love you,” he said, voice thick with emotion. He had never meant something so truly in his life.

“I love you, too,” Lance whispered, feeling the emotions surging through both of them.

Lance’s exacting thrusts were bringing Keith to the edge again. He reached his hand down to stroke himself as his end approached quickly. Lance pushed his hand away. “Let me,” he whispered.

Lance gripped Keith’s cock firmly, stroking him in time with his trusts. He pushed determinedly, chasing their mutual pleasure.

Keith whimpered as the sensations becomes overwhelming. Lance was so deep inside and his cock was so sensitive and oh. With little warning he was spilling into Lance’s hand, who continued to stroke him through it. His world turned kaleidoscopic as pleasure swept through him. They held eye contact the whole time, tears actually falling from Keith’s eyes at the intimacy of the moment.

Lance turned his focus to his own end after that. He thrust quickly and sloppily, grunting as he got close. Not long after, he pushed deep and groaned, coming inside Keith. Exhausted, he fell onto his elbows. 

Keith scattered kisses across his cheeks as he caught his breath. “Fuck,” he exhaled. 

Lance carefully pulled out, mindful of Keith’s sensitivity. He disposed of the condom and then laid back down, directly on top of Keith.

“Ugh,” Keith grunted. “Get off you oaf.”

“Too tired.”

Keith successfully pushed Lance off of him and twisted so the two were facing each other on the bed, legs twining together.

Lance smiled deviously. “So, I’m thinking two Anakin pod racer sets?”

Keith squawked, reaching behind him for a pillow to smack Lance.

After a successful victory in a horizontal pillow fight, Keith snuggled up against Lance, grateful for the quiet moment. 

“Good luck explaining these to everyone tonight,” Lance chuckled, stroking the rapidly forming hickies covering Keith’s neck.

“Fuck,” Keith muttered, remembering the plans they had today: a small party with all of their friends.

Lance just laughed. Abruptly, he froze. “Holy shit. Shiro’s going to kill me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you like this :) Let me know if I should attempt to write a chapter where the gang finds out??


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gang finds out, oop.   
> No smut in this chapter though

When Keith finally emerged from his room, Lance didn’t even bother to hold in his laughter. 

After an hour of lazing in bed and then a late breakfast, lunch really, the boys had realized they needed to get ready for their afternoon plans. The gang planned to meet up at Pidge and Hunk’s apartment at 3:00 and seeing as how it was nearing 2:45, the boys needed to get a move on.

“Oh, shut up,” Keith muttered, tugging on the ends of the scarf he’d wrapped around his neck.

Lance tried to stop laughing but couldn’t help himself from teasing, “You never wear scarves, though. You look so weird.”

At that, Keith frowned.

Lance backtracked. “You know I didn’t mean it like that. The scarf just makes you look like...not you. You’re still a fucking snack though.”

Keith laughed, “Really, that’s the best you can do?”

“Oh yeah? You want me to tell the truth? Say you’re gorgeous? You always are, but now I can finally point it out and fully appreciate how hot you are.”

Keith smiled grabbing his keys off the hook as they left the apartment. Pidge and Hunk lived just a few blocks over and since the weather was relatively nice, the two boys would just walk. 

As Keith tried to lock the door, Lance pulled up behind him and began kissing at the nape of his neck, the only area uncovered by the scarf. Keith smiled and pushed his ass back against Lance, causing them both to get distracted. 

After taking much longer than needed to lock the door, Keith stepped away. “Lance, we’re already late. We have to get there soon otherwise they’re all going to know somethings up.”

“So? That’s fine. I mean, we’re together now, right? Isn’t that okay?”

“Yeah, of course,” Keith reassured as they headed toward the elevator. “It’s just...Shiro. You remember what happened to James?” They both shuddered as they recalled the disaster that was Shiro meeting Keith’s ex-boyfriend. “So, I think we should wait before we tell everyone. Just give me a chance to tell Shiro in private and then we can come clean.”

Lance nodded, understanding Keith’s point. “Sounds good, babe.” 

Before he could step out of the elevator into the lobby, Keith was pulled back against Lance to receive a swift kiss on the lips. “I’m going to have trouble keeping my hand off you, though.”

Keith smiled, rubbing Lance’s shoulder. “Me too. But you’ve survived this long, it’ll be fine.”

Lance moaned. “Hardly. Just ask Hunk: you’ve been driving me crazy.”

“You talk to Hunk about me?” Keith asked incredulously.

“Well, I mean, no. I mean yes, but like. Not that much,” Lance sputtered.

Keith grinned, the warmth in his heart helping him brace the wind outside as they stepped onto the sidewalk. The two quickly made their way to their friend’s house, not wanting to be out in the chilly weather any longer than they had to.  
Hunk let them up and before long they were stepping into his cozy apartment. Their two friends had a mid sized apartment with a generous kitchen and the most comfortable couch in all of Altea. 

Keith and Lance flipped off their shoes before shuffling into the kitchen where their friends were already gathered. Shiro leaned against the counter with Allura, sipping a coke. He smiled at Keith and nodded to Lance when they entered. Pidge was sitting on the counter describing their latest grad project with animated detail. Hunk offered the two newcomers a coke and they gratefully accepted. This party was to celebrate Allura’s successful showcase with her dance troupe, but since they all had work tomorrow they’d decided on no alcohol for the night. 

Pidge interrupted their story when they saw Keith. “Why are you wearing a scarf? You hate scarves.”

“No I don’t,” Keith flushed nervously. “I was just cold.”

PIdge sneezed.

“Bless you.”

“Thanks, Keith. I’m afraid I'm allergic to bullshit.”

Lance cackled and high fived Pidge. “Nice one dude.”

“Okay so what’s the deal?” PIdge pressed. “Really kinky guy last night?”

Shiro cleared his throat. “Let’s move on.”

“Good idea,” Lance said, swiftly. 

“What,” Pidge questioned, “Does no one else find this sus? And what are you hiding Lance? Sexcapades are your shit.”

Keith watched as Lance opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, searching for an answer. Great. Were they really that unsubtle? They couldn’t get past Pidge for 5 minutes? Well, in fairness they were an all-knowing, supernatural being of evil.

“Are we watching a movie or what?” he asked, changing directions.

“Yes,” Allura called out. “You are all going to watch my favorite movie. And you’re going to like it.”

“Why does that sound like a threat,” Keith muttered.

Pidge set up the movie while Hunk finished up his cookies in the kitchen. The group worked out their seat on the couch. Shiro, Allura, and Pidge taking the couch, the chair for Hunk, which left the bean bag for Lance and Keith. How convenient, Keith thought.

Lance plopped down and grinned up at him. Keith just glared. Don’t ruin this, asshole, he thought. 

Lance smirked, who me? I would never, babe.

The crew settled into the movie, grumbling when the opening scene came up.

“The Shining? Really Allura, isn’t that a little cliche,” Lance asked. 

“Scared Lance?” Pidge teased.

Lance wanted to bite back, but clearly he was afraid. Hunk seemed to be in the same boat. 

“Don’t worry,” Keith whispered into his ear, body pressed against Lance’s, “I’ll keep you safe.”

Hardly 10 minutes into the movie Lance was trembling. Keith glanced around to check that the coast was clear before wrapping his arm around the taller boy. “It’s okay,” he whispered.

“I really hate scary movies.”

Lance suffered though several more minutes before turning to hide his face against Keith’s neck. Since the lights were off for the movie, Keith felt comfortable enough to take off the scarf. Lance was grateful for that as he buried his face in his warm skin. 

Suddenly, the lights were flicked back on. “Ha. Gotcha ya,” Pidge crowed. “What’s really going here guys? Y’all are fucking cuddling.”

With that, everyone’s eyes turned to the two boys on the beanbag.

Keith sighed. Welp. There was no hiding it now. “We’re dating.”

Lance squawked, turning to Keith in disbelief. 

“It’s fine,” Keith assured. “Shiro, don’t freak out. I wanted to tell you first, but it’s very recent.”

“Why would I freak out?” Shiro questioned, voice light. But his eyes darkened as he surveyed the bruises littering his brother’s throat. “You’ve been in love with Lance for years.”

Keith blushed, trying to muster up a response.

Lance quirked a brow. “Loved me for years, huh?”

Hunk laughed. “As if you’re any better, Lance. Bro, if I had a dime for every time you came to me to pine over Keith I would be a freaking millionaire.”

Keith grinned at Lance.

Allura smiled at the couple. “I’m very happy for you guys. But can we watch the movie?”

“Yeah, totally,” Pidge seconded. “I just wanted to get them to admit it. Who made the first move, though?”

“Is that relevant,” Keith asked. At the same time Lance said, “Me.”

“Haha, score!” Hunk exclaimed. 

“You’re shitting me Keith. Why are you such a fucking coward,” Pidge moaned.

“Pay up, buddy,” Hunk sang. “Lance made the first move so you owe me 20 bucks.”  
The movie had started again before Keith could yell at his friends for making bets about his dating life.

The evening passed swiftly. There was lots of laughing, chatting, and, of course, food. After a promise of no PDA, Keith and Lance’s relationship was left alone. 

The night winded down as it got neared midnight. As everyone was gathering jackets and shoes, Shiro pulled on Lance’s sleeve. 

“Let’s have a little chat,” he suggested, expression unreadable. 

Lance gulped, preparing to get his ass beat by his boyfriend’s older brother. Tales of Shiro’s overprotectiveness flooded his brain. 

They stepped into Hunk’s room, Lance still freaking out. “Look, Shiro. I love Keith, I really do-”

Shiro cut him off. “That’s nice Lance. You make Keith happy and that’s all I need.” Lance sighed in relief. “So you better keep him happy.” Lance gulped. “If you hurt my baby brother in any way, I will destroy you. I won’t just kill you, I’ll make you wish you’d never been born. And they’ll never find your body.”

Lance trembled. 

“And I don’t need to remind you what happened to James,” Shiro continued. Lane shook his head.

“Well, great,” Shiro brightened immediately as if a flip had been switched. He gripped Lance’s shoulder a little too firmly as he smiled. “I’m so happy for you guys.”

And then he left. 

Lance took a moment to catch his breath before he followed. Shiro and Allura had already left by the time he returned to the door. After saying their goodbyes, Lance and Keith left for their own apartment. 

“Is everything okay?” Keith asked.

“Yup,” Lance assured, grabbing Keith’s hand. “We’re good.”

“Yeah,” Keith smiled. “We are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone who stuck with this story! I appreciate the support :)


End file.
